


prophecy

by firestarter3d



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: a prophecy for a story that may never get written.





	prophecy

Night and day lead the way,  
Two loves lost, but day has won,  
A kingdom bows to the twilight one,  
Thus the rule of night is undone,  
The prince walks free,  
The price he pays will lead him to day.


End file.
